The Second Chance
by OoO.Fuwa Ai.OoO
Summary: The Leaf Village is not as we know it, in a time gone by when our teachers were students. Two girls share a destiny unbeknownst to them. They must tread carefully along an unforgiving path, or let those they love suffer. Amongst the homely banter and emotional battles of this Team 7, what darkness could be brewing?
1. Team 7

_**Hey guys ! **_

_**This is a new story me and my best friend are writing, Shunshunrikka-ai is her name on this. But she moved to wattpad,the link is in her profile. Check out her stories, their awesome ! Also we are both posting this. **_

_**Okay this story takes place around Itachi's teenage years,few years before he left the village also we are moving Kakashi and some teachers to this time as well as teenagers. **_

_**This is a bit of an AU as we are changing a few things but most of the main plot of the anime will remain the same. There also will be a few OC's,our OC,s Lena and Aika being the two main ones. **_

_**This story focuses on them two along with Itachi and Kakashi as teammates and their teacher Minato Uzumaki. And a few minor OC's will be here and there along with the original characters. **_

**_Also as the main plot happens around when Kakashi is 13, we are moving it until he and the rest are 16 and 15. _**

1."Talking"

2.'_Thoughts'_

3.**_Flashbacks,qoutes or memories._**

4.**Sounds,Noises etc**

**_Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and handful of OC's _**

_**Please enjoy,**_

**_Read & Review_**

* * *

><p>The sky was a clear blue colour. Not one fluffy cloud to be seen. The air was warm and the sun was shining brightly in the Konoha Village. It's warm rays shining onto a medium size white house and through it's window, onto lilac coloured bed sheets and slowly creeping onto a sleeping girls face.<p>

The golden blonde haired girl squinted her eyes as she started to wake up. Forest green eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times before they opened fully and focused on her snow white ceiling.

"..." She yawned,sat up and stretched. She then glanced at the alarm clock then kicked off her covers, stood up, took a step then whirled around and stared at her alarm clock.

1

2

3

"I'm late !"

...And proceeded to sprint out of the room and into the bathroom the door slamming behind her.

"I can't believe this ! Why didn't the damn alarm clock ring ! I'm getting my first real team today and I'm late ! Ugh !" She complained running out of the bathroom clad in a white strapless dress reaching her mid thighs with a black strip at the top complete with black obi sash tied around her waist ending in a bow at the back and a black satin sleeve that started at her forearm and flowed out to her palm on her left grabbed her Konoha village head protector and it tied around her neck.

Then sprinted out of the room and down the stairs grabbed her shoes from their place beside the stairs in the hallway and tried to put them on while standing which turned into her hopping on her right leg trying to put her left shoe on. Then the same the other way round.

"Finally !" She cheered and ran into the kitchen got her house key and a ruby red apple from the fruit bowl and ran out. She quickly locked the door and started running down the road in the direction of the academy.

_'I can't wait to see who's gonna be on my team. Hope someone decent and strong like Kurenai-chan or Azuma-kun,.'_ She grinned, took a bite of the apple and jumped on a nearby buildings roof to take a shortcut on the roof tops. '_Or Hanako but they probably know better by now,' she pouted then giggled,'but you sure can get good looking boys.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by lots of complaining voices as she neared the academy. When it came into view she frowned while looking at a crowd of teenagers in front of the academy,recognising some from her class. She jumped down from the roof onto the grass,' _but I though I was late ?...stupid alarm clock broke !'_

"Lena there you are!"

She turned her head left and noticed Hanako coming towards her. Her short auburn pony tail swishing as she walked.

"Hey Hanako! I like your new look." She said with a wink.

"Hehe well I thought long and hard about it and this is what I came up with." Hanako says proudly.

Lena took a sweeping look over the girl.

Navy leggings complete with brown leather belt, a flower print cropped top, shiny metal elbow protectors. Her red Inuzuka clan markings clear as day with her bangs swept to either side of her face. Sora, her trusty wolf companion let out a howl of approval and she clapped her hands in excitement.

**Ding Dong!**

"Sora's as sharp as ever." Lena says with a laugh.

"Well there's the bell so we'd better go in.I hope we're in the same team thought." Hanako says as they're joined by others from their class.

"Of course!" Lena says nodding her head in agreement. The classmates start their usual conversations, drifting into a turns her head to the sky and takes a deep breath.

"Lena! Come on!"

She smiled slightly,"Coming!"

* * *

><p>The warm wind blew,lightly tossing a brown haired girl's high ponytail while she stood outside on the balcony of the Hokage building. Her hands resting gently on the railing. Her sky blue eyes were distant and fixed on the stone cravings in the mountain representing the 4 Hokage's.<p>

The girl was dressed in a black,one arm top with a short sleeve, which was decorated with white string net designs halfway down. A dark cream coloured hoodie over that. Light brown coloured shorts. A small necklace was tied around her neck ,a little tiger being the pendant on it. She also wore fingerless gloves in the colour of her shorts and a sky blue ribbon keeping her high ponytail up.

'_What am I doing here, I don't kno-_

The door behind her opened snapping her out of her thoughts and a young man stepped out," Mitsunami was it ?" He asked his voice friendly.

The girl turned halfway to look at him,one arm slipping from the had chestnut brown hair pulled back in a spiky high ponytail and warm, kind chocolate coloured eyes. He smiled a small smile when she nodded. "The Hokage wants to see you now."

"..."

She glanced one last time at the faces craved in the mountain, the turned around fully and nodded again.

**_Do your best please, for me and them.(1)_**

"Right away," she answered her voice gentle, and followed the man inside and into a hallway. The man took left and she followed a few feet behind her eyes downcast the whole time.

"Don't worry."

She looked up at the sound of the mans voice. The young man turned his head to look at her but continued walking."People here aren't like in the Mist village I don't mean to offend but they're more friendly here so don't worry about fitting in. Just be yourself and try your best,"he explained.

She stared at him for a moment then give a small smile."Thank you I'll try my best."

He smiled back and stopped in front of a brown door and knocked."Hokage-sama ?"

"Come in please, Iruka," someone said from the other side.

'_Must be the Hokage,'_thought the girl nervously glancing from the door to the man.

The young man give one more smile to her before opening the door and beckoning her to go in. A blonde man sat at a desk with an incredible amount of what looked like paperwork on it. She swallowed the lump in her throat and to her relief said without stuttering "Hokage-sama?"

Said man had been so engrossed in his work he hadn't really noticed her come in. He set down his pen and stretched out his arms, yawning."Hmm? Oh yes miss Mitsunami Aika. My name is Uzumaki Minato, the current Hokage of the leaf."

"Y-yes, it's nice to meet you Hokage-sama." She said politely.

He laughed slightly and said, "Please! Don't be so formal. I just have the matter of your school to discuss."He motioned her over to a chair opposite his desk and smiled.

Aika sat down slowly and looked at him.

"So I understand that the people of the Mist were not really happy to send you here?"

"That right." Was all she said.

He looked her straight in the eyes, almost like he was evaluating her... And then smiled and it seemed like a weight was lifted from the room."Everyone has their reasons, however" he paused seriously," don't give me a reason to doubt yours, alright? And there is one condition."

She was surprised at his quick approval. "Condition? What is it?"

He stood and walked over to the window that looked over Konoha. The sun shone through the windows and he turned is head to face gave a boyish grin and said,"You'll be on my chunin exam team!"

* * *

><p>Loud voices, chatter and even shouting filled the academy classroom as teenagers sat wherever they wanted.<p>

A woman stared at her them from the doorway, her coal black hair pulled up in a tight bun with bits of her fringe here and there hanging down framing her face. Through the lens of her thick glasses her right eye was twitching.

The young man beside her nervously glanced at the teenagers in the classroom then at her in the doorway .Beads of sweat running down the side of his face as he felt the murderous aura come of the woman beside him. Didn't they feel it too ? Or didn't they see them in the doorway ?!

_'Time to stop this or Ayako-san will go on a killing spree .'_He cleared his throat nervously and played with a strand of his long red hair. He closed his stormy coloured eyes and shouted "Quiet!"

One by one the rowdy teens turn their attention on the pair.

"We're now going to assign you to your teams, but first we have a new student joining our school." He turns his attention to the opened door and says "Come on in."

Aika walks in slowly, her pony tail swaying. She turns her sky blue eyes on the class nervously.

"Why don't you introduce yourself ad we can get started?"he says to her.

"My name is Mitsunami Aika, fifteen years old. Nice to meet you." She says softly.

"Huuuuh? I can't hear!" Shouts a boy from the back. That's followed by a thump as the brunette beside him takes out her irritation on him.

"Ouch! Rin!" The visored boy complains. "You had it coming." Said girl, Rin, says puffing her cheeks out. In front of them a silver haired teen chuckles.

The class erupts into noise as the students take advantage of the ruckus created by the trio.

The raven haired instructor who had been smouldering silently, suddenly developed a tick on her forehead. She slams her hands on the wooden desk, making the terrified man beside her jump a mile."Sit down and shut up!"

There was a terrified silence as the teens all but sewed their mouths shut.

"Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara and Kakash Hatake! Stand!"

Their seats creaked as they complied.

"I don't want a peep out of you three until this class is over, understood?"

They all nodded.

"Good, now on to business."She walked out to the middle of the room and motioned Aika to sit.

Now sufficiently scared of the woman, she hurried to sit. Only to trip on a tile and stumble into the open arms of a raven haired stranger.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I.." The rest of the sentence was lost as she looked into the liquid onyx eyes of her saviour. A pink blush tinted her shy cheeks as she stepped away and bowed in apology.

"Don't worry about it, just take it slow." He said quietly sitting back down.

As she walked to an open seat near the back she could hear the class whispering amongst themselves.

_"He was so fast, I didn't even see him move."_

_"As expected of the Uchiha genius."_

_"I know right?"_

She sat down and felt a tap on her shoulder right after. She turned her head back to face a golden haired girl. Her forest green eyes friendly as she smiled and said "Hey I'm Lena! I wanted to be the first to say Hi."

"Thank you,that means a lot." Aika says with a smile.

Lena mirrored her smile and says happily "I get the feeling that we're gonna be friends."

"Mitsunami! Kazehaya! Quiet!"

"Sorry!" They say at the same time.

Lena winks at Aika and they turn round to face the teacher.

"I'm going to call out the teams now."

"Um...uh" the man said, interrupting her."You still have to tell them about the change."She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Yes thank you, Satoshi. There has been a slight change in the system."

A few confused murmurs went through the class.

"It's just a small change in number of the teams. Instead of three of a team there will be four."

'_Not much of a change_' thought the class.

She started to call out the teams.

After hearing the first few teams, a teenager with black bowl cut hair and thick eyebrows pumped his fist in the air shouting something about Youthful comrades and power to which most of the class sweat dropped. The instructor shushed him and went back to reading out the teams.

A teen with spiky black hair and a frizzy black haired girl smiled at each other after hearing their in a team.

It dragged on and then, "Team 6; Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha,Hanako Inuzuka and Yoshikaru Mizu

"WHAT?!" And outraged shout rang out.

All eyes were on Rin as she looked from Obito to Kakashi helplessly.

"Rin? Is there a problem?" Satoshi asked.

She cast her eyes downward and went quiet, an aura of gloom starting to form.

'_Whats up with her?'_ Aika thought.

"I feel kinda bad for her," she turned at the sound of Lena's voice.

"She cant be on the same team as her crush? Big deal." Hanako says with a laugh.

"Team 7; Lena Kazehaya, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha and Aika Mitsunami."

Lena's eyes widened and she and Aika turned to each other and smiled.

Lena felt a burning on the back of her head.

She turned around to the other side of the room where Itachi and Kakashi did a slight fist bump in approval.

She noticed Rin glaring daggers at her and a chill went down her spine.

"Better watch your back with that one around." Aika said with a slight laugh.

Lena looked back at her surprised and laughed.

"Definitely gonna be friends" she says, high fiveing the brunette.

"No doubt about it" Aika agreed.

* * *

><p>2 hours later found Lena and Aika beside a small bridge over a little stream a bit outside the village.<p>

After the teams were picked and they were dismissed Lena decided to take Aika on a small tour around the village. They spend a good hour walking around town, got some food to eat later then got here.

Aika watched the little colourful fish that swam in the stream below them as she leaned on the edge. While Lena studied the forest surrounding them.

Aika looked up," Hey Lena ?"

"Yeah, what is it ?"she asked back .

"Do you know the people that will be on the team with us ?"

Lena grins and says," I sure do. Bakashi is the silver haired guy that got told off by miss Ayako today and the one that the girl Rin was fussing about. She's got a major crush on him while Obito her teammate has one on her," she giggled.

Aika chuckled lightly, "Bakashi ?" She asked curious.

Lena waved her hand," Story for another time." Then she grinned again," and Itachi, Itachi Uchiha was the guy that caught you when you tripped today at the academy."

Aika blushed lightly and mumbled,"that was so embarrassing."

"Haha don't worry about it that much," Lena laughed.

"Wait Uchiha ? As in the famous Uchiha clan for their special eyes ?" Aika asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah that one. How'd you know about it ?" Wondered Lena.

"Well their famous even where I'm from. I didn't hear that much but I heard their clan is really powerful and honourable. " explains Aika.

"Oh,yeah that's all true," agreed Lena then asks," That's right, where are you from ?"

"Um-

"Yo."

She was cut off by a bored voice behind Lena. She leaned a bit to the left to get a better view and noticed their new teammates.

Lena turned around and smiled,"Hey Itachi-kun, I'm so happy we can be on one team together.

Itachi nodded his head,"Me too."

"Aren't you forgetting someone here ?" Cut in the silver haired teen a bored expression could be seen even through the mask he was wearing. Aika vaguely remembered his name to be Kakashi.

Lena turned to look at him."Bout' what exactly ?"

Kakashi shook his head and was about to retort when suddenly something fell and hit the ground between them and smoke exploded everywhere.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger hehe :P<strong>_

**_(1)-A memory of what someone said to Aika._**

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell us what you think :)**_


	2. Unexpected Test

_**Hey chapter 2 guys :p Sorry it took so long to write this. My best friend and I both had important exams and stuff.**_

**_More info: as the plot takes place 3 years late, it means Orochimaru didn't go super creepy and evil yet XD I'm saying that because Orochimaru will play an antagonist roll in this story for some time. See if you guys can find a hint that links to this :P_**

_**Extra thanks to my best friend Jon for help with this story *gives Jon cookies***_

_**Jon: Cookies ! *starts eating a cookie***_

_**Anna do the Disclaimer.**_

_**Anna: We don't own Naruto TT^TT Only the plot and the handful of OC's.**_

_**Oh and anyone who reviews gets a squid plushie ^^**_

_**Jon: YAY SQUIDS ^W^**_

_**Dude for the readers not you.**_

_**Jon:B-but I read it too, MARTYYYYNAAAAAA**_

_**Fine fine you get a plushie too just shut up and go back to writing ^^'**_

_**Jon: YAYYYYYY *goes off saying how squids are amazing and how he wants to swim in the ocean with them***_

_***sweatdrops* **_

_**R&R**_

* * *

><p><em>Last chapter;<em>

_Kakashi shook his head and was about to retort when suddenly something fell and hit the ground between them, smoke exploding everywhere._

"What the-" exclaimed Lena jumping back onto the nearest tree. As she landed she looked around here, seeing Itachi already on a tree branch west of her, eyes red as he scanned the surroundings with his Sharingan. She noticed Kakashi two trees

beside him. '_Wait where's Aika ? _She looked around and spotted the brunette perched on one of the foundation pillars of the bridge.

"Oi Itachi see anything in there ?" called the silver head teen taking a battle stance as he readied his hands to perform a jutsu.

Itachi shook his head," Whoever threw that smoke bomb is down there."Kakashi nods while Lena draws out a kunai as the smoke started to slowly clear.

Aika reached into her pocket and takes out a small, grey, sealed scroll from her hoodie pocket which caught Itachi's attention._'That's the Kirigakure seal. I wonder where she got that scroll,Or maybe she's...' _He turned his attention back to the clearing cloud of smoke when a strange noise reaches their ears.

Lena frowned," Is that..."

_-lap cl-_

"Clapping ?" questioned Kakashi before smirking under his mask," Feeling cocky aren't they ?"

"Pfff, I don't care how whoever is down there is feeling. I'm still gonna kick they're ass for this." retorted Lena rolling her eyes.

The masked teen snickered,"Sure~ Like you could kick anyone's ass."

Green eyes flickered to him in annoyance,"Are you calling me weak Bakashi ?"

He didn't get to reply as shuriken flew out of the smoke right at the two bickering teens. Kasashi jumped up onto a different branch avoiding them while Lena simply deflected them with her kunai. She smirked at Kakashi who narrowed his eyes and quickly jumped back as more shuriken flew his way.

Itachi watched as the attacks were directed at the two who either dodged or deflected them but he didn't get time to go and help them. He sensed a presence behind him and whirled around drawing a kunai to block the one that was heading for his neck. His attacker was clad in a black cloak, hood covering his head so he couldn't make out his face. The hooded figure drew another kunai but Itachi quickly swept his leg behind the attackers, momentarily making him lose his balance which was just enough time for the Uchiha, who spun sideways on the branch and drove his kunai in the attackers side. Only to have him disappear in a puff of smoke,'_A clone. The real one is probably hiding in the smoke or somewhere else.'_

Lena cursed at the shuriken that she deflected," Who the hell is throwing them ?"Movement in the corner of her eye had her jumping back to avoid a explosive kunai that blew up half the branch she was standing on. She grabbed a upper branch and hauled herself up onto it twisting and landing on her feet before blocking a hit with her kunai. The two kunai's clanged against each other. The attacker spun around and swung his kunai sideways. Lena blocked it with her own kunai. She swung her free fist against the attackers jaw,who staggered backwards. Lena saw and opening and drove her kunai into her opponents stomach who also disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile another hooded figure was standing on a pillar to the right of Aika, now facing the brunette. Aika quickly put the scroll back into her hoodie pocket,_'Not now.'_ and drew a kunai just as the attacker lunged at her. She blocked his hit with her kunai but staggered backwards from the impact and off the pillar.

She twisted in mid air, landing on her feet on the now void of smoke ground. A barely audible thud behind her had her spinning around to bloke another hit. Again she was pushed back by the bigger figure but she used it to her advantage, she spun around avoiding another hit and flipped backwards just before a leg was swept through the space above her. Aika placed her hands on the ground and jumped into a backhand spring across the ground. Throwing her kunai to deflect a pair of shuriken she leaped onto a tree a threw another kunai which missed the opponent completely and drove into the ground an arms length away from him.

He snorted," That all you got little girl ?"only to widen his eyes at a hissing sound as he looked at the kunai next to him which promptly exploded right after.

"Heh, nice."complimented Kakashi leaning back and twisting away when an elbow came heading towards his head. Planting a foot on the enemy's thigh he jumped over his head,unsheathing his katana on the way down. The attacker blocked Kakashi's sword with a kunai and Kakashi was forced back by the strength of the blow. They charged again, the only thing between them,were their gleaming blades. Pushing off Kakashi unbalanced his opponent and quickly pierced his blade through his chest. Like the others, he exploded into a puff off smoke.

Lena looked around kunai still in hand," Think that's all of them ?"

"Still need to find the guy who's behind this."Kakashi drawls and jumps down on the ground,eyes scanning the area and katana ready.

"Actually I'm right here." a voice from above where Aika is standing calls. The brunette looks up, another explosive kunai in hand only to see white and red robes, blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and a looking down on her grinning face of the man she meet this morning. "Hokage-sama ?"

His grin dropped to a wide smile," Please I already said, Don't be so formal. Just call me Minato-sensai" He jumped down onto the ground and put his hands on his hips. "Now congratulations, you all passed!" He grinned again.

"Passed ? This was all a test ?"asked Lena jumping down and when he nodded,she stared at him like he had grown a second head. "What kind of test was that ? Having some goons attacking us ?"

The blond man smiled,"Just a small test of mine to see are you able and good enough for the chunin exam and my team. And you all passed, so we're going to go and celebrate now."

Kakashi sheathed his katana, and slid his hands into his trouser pockets," A test huh?"

Itachi jumped down and walked over, putting away his kunai and blinking,eyes going back to their original onyx colour. "Do all teachers do these kind of tests ?"

"Well my teacher made us fight my team fight for two bells while another known teacher to me decides who's worth for his team by a eating contest but other then that I think that's all." the Hokage replied laughing at the end.

Itachi rose an eyebrow but otherwise remained silent while Kakashi snickered.

"Come on, let's get food !" exclaimed their senpai already heading towards the gates. Itachi and Kakashi following after.

Aika stared curiously after them. "Hey Aika, are you gonna stand there daydreaming all day or what ? Come on I'm starving." called Lena snapping her out of her thoughts. The blue eyed girl quickly jumped down and nodded and they both ran up to catch up with the boys.

* * *

><p>"Seriously ?"asked Lena staring at the bowl in front of her.<p>

"What's the matter?" asked Minato already halfway through his meal.

"Well out of all the places, you choose..."

"The ramen place ?" finished Kakashi from the left of Lena, his chin propped up by his right hand.

The blonde give him a look for being interrupted and picked up her chopsticks slowly.

"What's wrong with Ramen?"asked the male blond."It's like the best food every._'Wish Kushina would make it more often...'_

He pointed his chopsticks in the direction of Lena and Kakashi."You two are the only ones complaining here, and you haven't even tried it. Beef ramen isn't just ramen it's like heaven in your mouth and nothing is changing my opinion on that." He grins," So eat up,the other two aren't complaining like you." he adds, gesturing to Itachi beside him and Aika across from the raven, both quietly eating they're meals.

_'Actually they aren't talking at all.' _his grin drops to a smile as he continues to eat,_'Uchiha's, always the silent type but Aika, not much of a talker either huh ?'_

As the meal went on quietly, Minato now finished put his chopsticks down,"So as your new sensei I'd like to know more about you guys before anything else." he grinned as he ordered another bowl.

The four teens looked up at him. He waved his hand towards Kakashi smiling," Go on, full name, age,likes and dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies and let's see ..maybe your birthday so we know who's the oldest."

Kakashi sighs bored,"I'm Hatake Kakashi. 16 years old. September 15th is my birth date. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes...My dreams for the future...Hmm...As for hobbies, I have a lot of them."he drawled then went back to his food.

Minato raises an eyebrow," No dreams for the future ?"

"Nope." was his answer. Minato laughed,"Mysterious one huh ? Anyway next" he beckoned Lena

"Kazehaya Lena. My birthday is February 9th. I like Night time,books and pulling pranks." She grins,"I hate stuck up and arrogant people," she shoots a glare at Kakashi who smirks once he hears her next words."And I don't like frogs...My hobbies are midnight strolls,singing and pulling pranks on Bakashi...As for dreams for the future...I..."she cast her eyes down. A look of pain flashes through her eyes. Gone as quick as it appeared. Aika seated on the right of the blond,looked at her in confusion and concern. "Um..Lena ?"

The blond picked up her chopsticks and give a small grin,"Ah it's nothing. Just never really though about it."

Kakashi give the blonde a questioning look which she promptly ignored while continuing to eat.

Minato dismissed it with a wave of his hand,"It's okay. You'll find it someday." He continued to look at her for a moment then changed the subject. "So you two know each other for a long time it seems ?" he glanced between Kakashi and Lena.

"More then I would like."

"Unfortunately yeah."

They simulatsly looked at each other then huffed and looked away.

Minato sweatdrops and looks over at the brunette. She casts one more glance at Lena before folding her hands in her lap and spoke quietly,"Mitsunami Aika. I'm 15 years old. I was born on January 31st. I like reading,spending time outside and water. Um...I really don't like snakes. For my hobbies, I like sketching and swimming."

Minato raised an eyebrow,"No future plans or dreams ?"

She looked off to the side considering it.

"You don't have to say anything if it's personal or your not willing to share," he reasurred her smiling softly. She shook her head eyes focusing on the bowl in front of her. "No, it's fine... I'd like people to respect me for who I am not because of family status...I would like to be aknowledged by people, for who I am and the things I do..." she refused to lift her eyes of the table, feeling like she spoke to much. Talking about herself wasn't something she did a few times at most.

Minato seemed astonished,_'Such a wish for such a young girl.'_Suddenly he frowned_,'Kirigakure is still as strict as ever in their training methods. It's plain as day we have a case here._' He smiled widely at the brunette. "That's a very good dream, you should follow it but not to the point of just that. It's more fitting as a minor goal in life to me. You should follow it but also find something else you wish to follow. Though that is just my suggestion."

Aika looked up suprised to hear such an answer but smile nonchalantly and nodded,"I wil,thank you for the advice."

Minato smiled back and nodded his head towards Itachi who had been eyeing the brunette with interest when she was talking. He leaned back in his seat bringing his gaze to the blond man."Uchiha Itachi. I was born on ninth of June. I like reading,onigiri and quiet places.I don't dislike much. My hobbies are training and reading. And I would rather not reveal my plans for the future. "

Minato rose an eyebrow." So only one person revealed their future dreams. And not even the actual thing. Heh I sure do have a weird team." He laughed stretching his arms above his head.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with a different team<em>

"This is so not fair..."

"Your saying that because you like him..."

"Not I'm not ! Seriously I just wish we were on the same team, I mean we hung out since we were toddlers actually and..."

"Now your ranting."

"I swear to god,Obito if you make one more stupid comment I will personally strangle you."

"Woah showing your claws are you girl ?"

"Inuzuka you shut up, I'm talking to Obito here."

"More like shouting in my ear actually..."

"That's it !"

**THUMP.**

"Ouch Rin ! What did you do that for ?!"

"I said if you make more stupid comme-

"Doesnt mean you had to hit me !"

"Could you all just shut up ?"

The bickering duo halted in their shouts at the soft spoken question. They and an amused Hanako all turned they're attention to the teen lying on a tree branch who spoke for the first time. He was dressed in dark beige trousers that reached past his knees,a bright red belt,a dark grey short sleeved hoodie zipped up and showing off his collar bone,and his Leaf Village Hitai-ate wrapped around his neck. He had bright ginger hair. And a pale complexion with light blue and grey eyes which he opened halfway to look at them. He looked at them for another moment then closed his eyes again as he folded his arms behind his head and relaxed further against the bark of the tree.

Hanako frowned,'_Wait he was standing beside the bench moments ago when I looked.__How did he get there so quickly and quietly ? Sora would have noticed.'_She glanced at her wolf companion and grinned, heading closer to the tree the redhead teen was perched."Hey I'm Hanako,Inuzuka Hanako and your Misu right ? Nice to meet you."

The teen opened one eye to look down at her,"I know who you are... Mizu actually and yeah same here."

Hanako blinked and scracthed the back of her head embarrased," Ah sorry I mixed up your name."

"It's fine, A lot of people mix it up because of the kanji...Do you know when our teacher is arriving ? I'd like to go home already."

Hanako looked thougthful for a moment,"Well they did say she'll meet us here...like half an hour ago. And them two have been arguing since we got here." She tilted her head towards the two bickering teens.

The blue and grey eyed teen sat up,"Why are they arguing anyway ?"

Hanako grinned,"You know what,I've no clue."

Mizu ran a hand through his hair."If they're gonna be like that all the time, I'm changing teams."

The Inuzuka laughed,"Ha more like we'll go mad."

Mizu nodded and opened his mouth to speak only to freeze as he felt a presence behind him. He whipped his head around but it was to late as he felt a hard kick to his back and then felt hard ground. He got to his knees and grit his teeth at the dull pain going through his body.

"OI no resting unless I say so. Now get the hell up !"

Mizu glanced up and saw a woman in her early twenties standing where he was sitting seconds ago. She was dressed in a standard shinobi uniform,dark navy long sleeved shirt,navu slacks,footware and a green flack vest. She had short,spiky,untamed brown hair and vertical like slit pupils much like Hanako's. And Inuzuka clan marking on her cheeks, as well as markings above her eyes.

Hanako's eyes widened . "Aunt Tsume ?!"

Both Rin and Obita quiessed their fighting and have already walked up to the other two. Rin glanced between Hanako and the woman,and Obito extended a hand to Mizu, who took it, got up and muttered a quiet thanks.

The woman known as Tsume grined widely showing off her sharp canines. "Hanako. I didn't know I'd be responsible for my sisters daughter."

Hanako gaped,"You'll be our teacher ?"

Tsume's grin widened" Me and my ninken Kuromaru."

As on the cue a large wolf emerged from the trees on their left. He had black fur with a white underside. He seemed to be missing his left ear. And had a black eyepatch over his right eye.

Sora give a give a happy howl and made his way towards the bigger wolf.

Tsume jumped down from the branch grin gone." Okay if you 4 want to be on my chunnin exam team. Your gonna have to earn your place."

Rin frowned at that." But aren't we already on your team ?"

Tsume laughed out loud."Ha not yet. It may say you are but I can have you brats disqualified any moment and send you back to the academy until next year."

"You can't do that !"Obito protested to which the older woman smirked" I'm the in charge here Uchiha boy. So I'd not open my mouth. Now want to earn your keep ? Then come with me." She turned around and made her way into the forest,Kuromaru trailing after her with Sora happily trotting beside the older wolf. The smaller wolf turned his head back towards his master and tilted his head.

Rin give Hanako a weird look."She's your aunt ?"

Hanako laughed humorlessly."Yup. Now let's go she's not a patient person." She walked to catch up with Sora. Mizu stiffed his hands into his hoodie pockets and followed after them

Obito grinned,"I feel sorry for her children if she has any."

Run giggled and they followed after they're teammates.

* * *

><p>"Meet me at the front of the village gate tomorrow at 10 am."Minato said once they made their way out of the restaurant.<p>

"Why ?" Wondered Lena stopping beside him.

Minato smiled," Why ? Wouldn't you want to go on your first mission ?"

Lena lightened up."Really ? Already ?"

"Yes I'm sure your more then capable. Plus I'd like to see more of your skills."

Lena pumped her fist in the air."Yes,finally !"

The hokage grinned."I should take my leave. I have duties to attend to. I will see you tomorrow."

Lena waved her hand," Bye." She chirped. Aika said a goodbye along with Itachi and Kakashi waved. Minato smiled and walked towards the hokage building.

"I'm going too. Seeya." Kakashi said already making his way down the opposite way. Lena shouted a bye bakashi to his retreating figure and turned to Aika."Oh my gosh our first mission. I'm so excited."

Aika smiled and nodded."Yeah...And you Itachi-kun ?" She addressed the raven. Itachi brought his gaze to her. "Just Itachi is fine. And yes the mission sounds appealing." He looked off at the side."I've to go pick Sasuke up from the academy now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Aika nodded smiling."Okay,see you." Lena waved and Itachi nodded and headed the academy way.

"Who's Sasuke ?" The brunette asked Lena curiously.

"Oh his younger brother. He looks up to Itachi a lot,you can notice it straight away. Well no wonder if your brother is a prodigy...hmm..think I only met Sasuke twice but he seems like a good wee kid."

Aika seemed to wonder on the information and Lena elbowed her grinning" Not to mention he's quite a hottie too but not my type." She stuck her tongue out playfully at the brunette who blushed.

Lena laughed and hooked they're arms. "Come on ! I want to show you my house and then we can get our stuff ready for the mission tomorrow." She pulled the blue eyed girl down the street. Aika smiled softly at the blabbering blond girl beside her while she walked along.'_Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all' _her smile grew a bit at the though.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what you guys think ? <em>**

**_Review and share your opinion :p_**

**_Bye for now~_**


End file.
